


Eres Mi Sol

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Elena is wonderful in every way, F/M, Nightmares, Robbie is the sweetest damned soul around, coco - Freeform, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Daisy wakes from a nightmare only to find herself in a scene befitting a dream.





	Eres Mi Sol

So this is the second QuakeRider fic I have done with Daisy have a nightmare, Car Crash was first, and I do plan on doing one with Robbie is Daisy's place at least once so keep an eye out for that if you care.

 **WarNinGs** : QuakeRider, Nightmares, Elena and Mack have a daughter.

**Aishi Say**

" _Nunca sabrás lo mucho que te quiero  
por favor no me lleves mi sol..._ "

The Spanish translation of 'You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away' because Robbie and Elena speak Spanish.

_**...por favor no me lleves mi sol...** _

Daisy sat up panting. Looking around her room she recognized where she was but could not remember her nightmare. Calming her breathing she decided it hardly mattered what horrible thing real or imagined she had seen, knowing would not make it better. Slipping out of bed she felt the need to seek a comforting presence and she could not think of a better one then Robbie. The man with a devil burning in his veins was as damage as she was, but was a good man. Twice sold soul or not his heart was still human and beating with a fierce will to protect those he loved. She had fond herself trusting him faster then she likely should have, Ward or no Ward. His earnest and conflicted nature reminded her of herself, knowing she needed to use her gifts to help but having less of a clue as to how. She was fully back with S.H.I.E.L.D. now, her home repaired, her side cleared and back to work and Robbie was still with them. They were still trying to get him to fully commit, she wanted him for her team full time, but he still refused. He had been on his own for so long it was hard to become a part of something, to fully allow yourself to be with them and not just tagging along. When needed he was always there, portals helped with that one.

Exiting her room she wondered if he was in his own room or if he might be Lucy, Mack and Fitz were still begging to have a look under her hood. She would likely care more if she was into cars, Lucy was a sweet ride but she was Robbie's baby not hers. No she was more interested in what was under that jacket worn like a suit of armor when zipped closed. It did not take a PHD to see it for what it was, and in their line of work anything that helped you get through the mental horrors was likely used. It hurt a little he still wore it often around all of them, even if it was open and he was relaxed. Sighing softly she frowned when she heard voices in the kitchen, well that was not that strange really. She recognized Elena's teasing tone first, the baby must have woken her again. The second voice was a bit more of a surprise as she was expecting Mack's deep voice speaking Spanish not Robbie's. Not that there was anything wrong with that, the Latin pair had gotten along better then most of the others. Saving Mack from the Rider had pretty much ensured Elena was on team Robbie for life, as long as he was not being incredibly stupid. She was pretty much of the same mind, though what they both would consider incredibly stupid would get him killed if he was anyone else so it was fair to be annoyed with him.

Peaking around the corner she blinked noting the jacket of death was not being worn. A black muscle shirt was tucked loosely into gray sweats, the most normal she had ever seen him dressed since his beloved jacket stood out more then hers did. A towel protected his shirt and shoulder from little Luciana's random baby spit ups, which so far had not happened to him at all. Watching Robbie with the baby Daisy felt her heart melt, it was just too damn cute. The big bad Ghost Rider humming softly to his goddaughter while her mother stirred something on the stove, who would not aw at that? Smiling she kept watching kicking herself once again she had still not mastered Spanish, saving the world took up so much time.

_**...por favor no me lleves mi sol...** _

Elena smiled to herself as she stirred, Robbie seeing to her little light with the care she knew he would. Mack was a walking tank as well but his touch was feather gentle, even if feeling in through soft leather could be interesting now and then. Since Robbie's return from dealing with that damned book she had seen a change in him, returning from Hell tended to change one's outlook. He had condemned himself to carry the Rider for the devil knew how long after finally being free of It. Saving Mack, possibly Daisy, and likely all of them if He had not cared to have his host's loved ones getting in His way. Just because the Rider would not burn an innocent soul it did not mean he would not kill one the old fashion way. "You learned caring for Gabe yes?"

Robbie glanced at Elena, she had mostly been humming along, "Yeah...thanks again for trusting me."

"Oh please," Elena scoffed waving her free hand dismissively at him, he could be so negative sometimes. "Who would I rather have watching my daughter then the devil who saved her father from a worst one eh? You men think too much."

Robbie blinked before chuckling softly, Elena would never change. "I will work harder on not doing that in the future."

"All I can ask, it will keep you from frowning so much, you have a cute frown but a cuter smile." Elena enjoyed teasing the Mexican since he knew it was good humor and so teased her back rather pouted like a few did around base. They worked together often so it was good they got along, it was best fro everyone.

"Now you sound like Daisy," Robbie informed the Colombian with a roll of his eyes. He adored their team leader but she was always teasing him like that, if she didn't everyone he would have worried.

"Oh? Would you listen to Mack then?" Elena was relived the bristling between those two had ended a long time ago, she preferred them joking with each other far more then snapping.

"I always listen to Mack, I just don't always agree with him," Robbie corrected with a half smirk.

"He means well but neither do I," Elena grinned, Mack was a good man he just was not as right as he was good. "We did both agree on you and Daisy as her godparents, knowing what you both will do for family."

"Pretty sure I can't sell my soul a third time, but I can claim any who would try and hurt her," Robbie had been in shock when they had told him the news. He had missed a lot coming and going as he had but he had been happy to hear they were together, then expecting, what friend wouldn't? Being told by the two most religious people he knew there that they wanted him to be the godfather of their child he had never seen coming. Touched he had teared up, smiling when Elena pulled him into a hug assuring him he was a good man who would be a wonderful influence on their child. Mack had hugged them both assuring his once rival he was trusted and wanted around he just had to accept it. It was a turning point for him, to finally belong somewhere besides at his brother's back.

"You can have them once we are done, not before, don't be greedy," Elena chide with a serious frown before breaking into a grin, she knew Robbie would face every hound of Hell for her little girl, they all would.

"I'll be sure to remind Him," Robbie retorted only half joking, the Rider also really disliked those who preyed on children.

"No doubt," Elena agreed filling three large mugs before setting the pot and whisk in the sink. "But for now all is well." Adding whipped cream to the three mugs she nodded to herself, "You should take one to Daisy."

Robbie eyed the pair of mugs Elena set down in font of him, "She should be sleeping."

"So should you, yet here you are. Go, she will happy to see you, happier you have chocolate." Elena had caught Daisy duck but Robbie had his back to her, not that he was paying any attention to what was behind him just then anyway.

Robbie frowned, Elena was rarely wrong in her advice about Daisy, "I guess there is no real harm in checking."

Elena nodded taking back her daughter who was sleeping peacefully now, "True, now go, and get some sleep yourself even if you don't need much." Taking her mug she walked off with a knowing smile.

**_**...por favor no me lleves mi sol...** _ **

Daisy had just finished tucking herself back in when she heard a faint knock, how sweet he was worried she might be sleeping. "It's open Robbie."

"Spy trick?" Robbie asked walking in, closing the door absently with his foot.

"Nope, no one else would knock like they thought I might actually be asleep." It was one of the little things she found so endearing about him, subtle things to show he listened and cared. Daisy was not surprised a guy who grew up dealing with gangs could profile her, the fact he had been so spot on still did. As did the fact he would have genuinely listened to her while she had been tied up, it was not a ploy or a sick game, he did not care for such things. Beyond lies of omission Robbie was honest, his word true, it made trusting him easy, maybe too easy.

Robbie nodded after a moment, that made sense around a bunch of spies and scientists. "You thirsty? Elena made some for you."

"Well if _Elena_ made it," Daisy teased sitting up and pushing away her covers, "gimme."

Robbie chuckled softly as he handed a mug over, lose gray shifting as Daisy moved. A bare shoulder reminded him she was only wearing that lose shirt and he looked away, "You spill it I'm _not_ giving you mine."

"Jerk," Daisy teased before sipping the hot liquid under white cool cream, frowning slightly she looked up at Robbie. "Cinnamon and pepper?" She could understand the cinnamon but pepper seemed strange to her, good but strange.

"Cayenne, probably should have warned you that wasn't white people's coco," Robbie mussed before sipping his own.

Daisy frowned slightly, how had she grown up in the same part of the world as this man for part of her life yet not know so much about his? Sure she had been raised by white people but they like Mexican food too, she had two friends from different Latin countries yet she knew more British English than any type of Spanish. "It's really good just surprised me, you can sit down silly."

Robbie frowned as he hesitated for a second before siting down as invited, "Why are you awake?"

Daisy bit her lip studying her drink, glancing at Robbie she noticed his skin was the same light brown, absently she wondered what he might taste like. "Well...I had a bad dream, don't remember it so don't ask. I was going to see you when I spotted you in the kitchen, I figured you were awake I just assumed alone."

"Would have been but Elena came in with Luciana, hard to say no to that little face," Robbie was still a bit unsure about being a godfather, but he did know how to properly hold a baby.

Daisy nodded, babies were the weakness of many, "She is a cutie all right." Sipping her drink she sighed contently, this was nice just being in the same room with Robbie without anything going wrong all around them.

Robbie frowned, mug lowering to rest between his knees, "Why were you coming to see me though?"

"Well...you make me feel safe," Daisy admitted looking down before glancing at him, she really had stopped being afraid of him rather quickly. The Rider had scared her for longer, but not Robbie, he was no more the Rider then she was what the Watchdogs thought she was. Smiling at his blink she reached out and laid her hand on his bare arm, he was comfortably warm under her hand. "An unkillable bodyguard has that effect you know?"

Robbie glanced down at a delicate looking hand resting on his arm, not at all afraid to touch him despite knowing what he was. Looking up he allowed himself to return her smile, Daisy did not lie to him. All of these super spies were so honest it was still strange to him, "Maybe you were dreaming about me, I have gone to Hell a few times since we've met."

"Maybe," Daisy agreed before sipping her drink, she very well could have dreamed of him being dragged away yet again. Really she should not fear that since he always had come back good as new, he may very well be unkillable by anyone not on the level of like a god. "But you're here now and that's good." Nudging his shoulder she placed her hand on leg and squeezed his knee, his sweat pants were really soft.

"I'm just glad you're all right now. Elena said you were mostly back to how you used to be, and that's good." Robbie had not met her until after she had fallen, but she had fought her way back to where she wanted to be, and had dragged him up with her. No mater what he had done in his past or as the Rider the team did not turn their backs on him, they made him believe he was worth saving after all.

"I would be better if you finally took your place on my team full time," Daisy bit her lip, she knew part of the reason he refused was Gabe. He hated to leave his little brother to wonder, their neighborhood was not the best. She wished they would just take Coulson's offer and moved on base, Gabe would be safer for starters. They were attached to their home, it was hard to let that go even after their uncle had turned out to be a worst monster then Robbie could ever be.

Robbie nodded, placing a hand over Daisy's feeling her start a little, "You worried about me Chica?"

"All the time," Daisy admitted meeting his dark eyes with her own. "You can't die but you can hurt, and I worry all that darkness will swallow you whole if I'm not there to grab on to you and never let you go." Swallowing she waited to see what he would say to all of that. She had not meant to confess so much but he just drew the truth out of her simply by being there, and she did worry for him. Ward had fallen because no one had been there to show him a better way, she could not sit back and let that happen to Robbie as well. Damned or not Robbie deserved better then what he believed he did, Gabe was no longer the only one to believe that.

Robbie smiled squeezing Daisy's hand gently in his own, "Hey, I'm here Daisy, I'm not going anywhere if I can help it."

Daisy sniffed, she wanted him to stay at her side backing her up, selfish as she was she had gotten too use to him being there when she needed him to be. "You'll stay then?"

"Talked to Gabe a few days ago, he does like all you crazy people remember?" Robbie leaned close resting his forehead against her wavy hair, "I won't die on you so don't worry so much _please_?"

Daisy looked up and sniffed again, how could someone damned still be so very sweet? Tilting her head she smiled when he took the hint and kissed her softly, "This had better not be one of those dreams inside a dream things."

Robbie chuckled softly, "Eres mejor que cualquier sueno."

"I have no idea what you just said but I love that sound of it," Daisy could guess from the soft tone it was a good thing, Hell he could say the Rider would burn her soul in that voice and she would still smile.

"I said you are better than any dream," Robbie translated shaking his head, he must have done something right to have this fallen angel brought into his life.

Daisy sighed, now that was a compliment all right. Pulling her hand free she placed it on Robbie's chest, pressing gently until he leaned back against her pillows. Nodding she snuggled up against him, steady heartbeat in her ear, "You aren't so bad yourself."

Robbie placed his hand on her shoulder, thumb stroking smooth skin under her lose sleeve, "I grow on people."

Daisy sipped her drink as a calloused thumb strummed her shoulder like guitar stings, it was soothing, "You sure do, thank you for always coming back."

Robbie smiled kissing the top of her wavy haired head, "Thank you for always being here to great me."

Daisy sighed setting her mug on her nightstand before snuggling closer, she had missed this kind of warmth in her life. "I wish I could have met you as Skye," It felt like so many lifetimes ago when she went by that name, in a way it had been.

"I wish you could have met me before the Rider, maybe in another life?" Robbie closed his eyes cheek resting on soft waves, content for once in he could not even say how long.

"I'll worry about that after I'm done enjoying what's left of this one with you," Daisy had decided a while ago she wanted this man in her life as everything she could have him as, right now pillow was working out nicely.

Robbie smiled shifting slightly, his soul may belong to the Rider but his heart was free for Daisy to claim as her own. Setting his own mug down he closed his eyes, he would hear no end about this from Gabe in the morning and he would welcome it. "Dulces suenos Temblores."

"Sweet dreams to you too Matchstick," Daisy murmured softly as she drifted off, maybe nightmares were not all so bad after all.

_**...por favor no me lleves mi sol...** _

Yes, I used both of Mack's nicknames for them there, Temblores is Tremors in Spanish, blame Elena for her knowing that one. Thought it would be a nice way to include Mack since I left him out of this one, what do you all think?

The little girl's name Luciana is a bit of a play on Lucy, and means Gracious Light.


End file.
